poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
F.A.Q.
Any questions you might have may have been answered here! General Are there Pokeballs in PokeTale? No, each Pokemon you want to add to your team must be convinced to join your party. You might help the Pokemon out of a sticky situation and make it trust you or perhaps you'll beat it into submission and bring it along forcibly. As long as there is a good reason for you to pair up with the Pokemon then it will follow by your side and accept your commands on the battlefield. This does mean that your Pokemon are always walking around with you though. How many Pokemon can I have on my team? 6 is the maximum as it will mean you can give each Pokemon enough attention and time to fight. You can at any point release a Pokemon back into the wild but it is incredibly unlikely you will see the beast again. You cannot release your starter Pokemon. It says I can have swords and armour, is that for fighting Pokemon or people? Both. There are some very hostile Pokemon in the wild and sometimes your Pokemon won't be strong enough on their own to beat them so you have to be willing to get your hands dirty. Also, Pokemon are the main source of meat so if you want to catch yourself some dinner then you can use your bow and arrows along with your companion Pokemon. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder or a shop owner, am I allowed? This game is all for the adventurers, the wannabe heroes of Illith so I am afraid your character can't be someone who just stays in their town or city for the whole game but that doesn't mean you can't make an NPC who is. Once you make your main character and get accepted into the group you can then make some NPCs who have some connection to your character. You could make their parents or best friend or childhood rival and these folk can be anything you want them to be. How do I catch more pokemon? Every mission there will be a list of Pokemon available to catch in each mission area. You can write in your character catching one of the pokemon stated in the list. Remember, if it isnt your Affinity you need to make a good reason why it decided to join you. Don't make the reason "It was hurt, I healed it and now it loves me" every time... That gets boring. How do I evolve my Pokemon? On every mission, if you don't want to catch a new pokemon, you can choose to evolve the Pokemon you have. To become eligible for evolution, the Pokemon must have been involved in at least two mission groups. If your Pokemon requires an elemental stone or other item to evolve then it will be stated in the mission description if there are any of those items available in the area. How do I get new items for myself and my Pokemon Every time you complete a mission you will be given enough gold to go buy something from one of the shops in Greyson. It will always be exactly enough to buy one item from any of the shops. Something the items might be "packs" like a Pack of Healing Potions and you will perhaps get 5 Healing Potions in the pack but that still counts as one item. You can always save up your money for when the shops have something you want though and buy multiple things at once. We are counting on your honesty when buying items from the shops. I don't want this item any more can I sell it? You can! Selemchant will buy any of your items or even your tamed Pokemon for enough money to buy an item from his shop. His shop is always changing items and you never know what you could find in there so keep coming back for new items from around Illith and beyond. If you are selling an item, comment on the journal (to come) with the item you are selling and, if you want to instantly buy something else, the item you are buying. It will make the item you just posted available for others to buy. Race What does the Affinity and Enmity mean? Affinity = Means that the race has a natural affinity with these types and can train this type easier than others. Starting Pokemon must be a first evolution Pokemon of one of these types. If your Pokemon has your natural attunement as its primary type it can learn up to 6 attacks. Enmity = Mean you have a natural incompatibility with these types, trainers with Pokemon of this type will have a hard time training them. If your Pokemon has your natural incompatibility as its primary type it can only ever learn 3 attacks. Why don't humans have any affinities or Emnities? Humans can adapt to any situation which means they can start with any listed first evolution Pokemon as their starter, bar dragon types, but this means none of their Pokemon can ever learn more than 4 attacks. Does being a race other than human mean that I can only ever have my affinity type Pokemon? Not at all, after your starter Pokemon you can catch Pokemon of any type but you will only have up to 4 attacks on ones you do not have affinity or incompatibility with. Does the secondary type of my Pokemon count with my affinity or emnity? Only the first type of a Pokemon counts, so a Dwarf could train a Skarmory, a Steel/Flying type, as easily as a Mawile, a pure Steel type because it's first type is Steel. I want my human to start with a Dragon type but I can't see it on the list, why is that? Dragons are not starting Pokemon, they are powerful and rare creatures who will only join with high powered people and Pokemon. They are also the only Pokemon other than legendaries and gods that can speak English. Tournaments and Missions When will the tournaments be? There will be 1 tournament, or OCTs, a year, which will be over the summer holiday. It will start on July 1st and end September 30th giving 3 months of games and fighting for all the participants. More information on that will be given closer to the time. How often will there be missions? Missions will come once a month and there will be 3 that you can draw/write for at a time. I missed a mission! Is that bad? It doesn't matter how many missions you miss, you will just miss out on evolving your Pokemon, teaching them new moves or gaining new Pokemon. Can I join the group while it is half way through a mission? Yes you can join at any point without any negative consequences apart from the fact there will be people stronger than you already playing. Can I join the tournament half way through? Afraid not. Once the tournament starts on July 1st it will be closed to new participants. This doesn't mean you can't join the group or any missions that are happening at the same time though. Roleplaying Where can I roleplay? You can start a roleplay on a picture if the other person allows that, or in your partners notes. This is a good way to do slower paced roleplays if you both happens to live in different time zones or just do not get online at the same time. If you would like a faster paced session then come to one of the chatrooms. I want to roleplay with paragraphs but my partner is setting it out like a script, what should I do? Everyone roleplays differently and has different levels of ability with writing so if you and your partner are having trouble coordinating it might be time to have an out of character (ooc) chat to try and work something out. I am really proud of this roleplay that I just finished, can I post it in the group? Of course! We love to see roleplay partners having deep interesting conversations and epic battles but there are just a few things to consider: Make sure it is properly formatted. This means making the names bolded or at least with brackets around them so we can easy see who has posted what and putting it through a spellchecker such a Word to get rid of any spelling mistakes. If you want to put the extra effort in it might be nice to check the grammar too so the story flows nicely. Also, make sure it is ok with your partner before you upload it. What is "godmodding" and why can't I do it? When you "godmod" you make a character who cannot fail at any task. No hits ever strike her Pokemon and everyone falls instantly in love with her. You should not do this because it makes the game boring for anyone else working with you. If you are caught godmodding you will be talked to about your actions and given a chance to play the game properly. If you continue to abuse the game then we will have to ask you to leave.